


love of my life

by mikenesmiths



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, Sad, angsty, post freddie’s death, timeline gets confusing probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikenesmiths/pseuds/mikenesmiths
Summary: “love of my life, you’ve hurt me.”





	love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> okAY i just finished watching borhap for the 173947393$38th time and cried (again) so i decided lets write a SAD fic for my first queen fic. heck yeah
> 
> i’d include jim in this but i kinda cant; plus i have no clue how to write him 
> 
> also sorry if any timeline things make no sense
> 
> also sorry if anyone’s ooc
> 
> also sorry (kinda not) that deaky has a longer thing than bri and roger...

_love of my life, you've hurt me._

john paced his room, tears in his eyes, running his hand through his hair. freddie mercury was dead. he’d never be able to see his eyes again. never be able to hear his laugh, hear him sing, nothing. he was gone. john would never be able to see him again, unless he died of course. he wouldn’t kill himself though, he still had brian and roger and he wouldn’t do that to them. he loved freddie, he loved roger and brian. he loved his family. his goofball boyfriends. he went from three to two within 24 hours.

_you've broken my heart _

john thinks back to when he first joined queen, just the quiet, young bassist. thats all he was. until he started getting closer with freddie, spending days and nights with him. then came his ‘little’ crush on freddie, of course getting that crush on him when fucking paul prenter got all touchy with freddie. of course he got jealous, but along with that jealousy came crushes on the other two band members; roger and brian.

_and now you leave me _

he remembers the day freddie broke up the band. that shitty day. he cried for hours after that, only stopping when a certain (obviously had crying) roger showed up at his door with a tub of ice cream and they cried together. they hugged eachother until their arms hurt. brian showed up too, after hours of roger and john sitting together, in the comfort of eachother’s arms. they had eachother, but they wanted freddie back.

-

_love of my life, can't you see?_

brian’s emotions were complicated when it came to death. freddie mercury, the guy he’d loved for years, was gone. he didnt normally cry. crying wasnt his thing, he was supposed to be smart, and smart people dont cry. yet here he was, on the verge of tears.

_bring it back _

he wanted freddie with him.

_bring it back_

he couldnt have freddie with him.

_ don't take it away from me _

he still had roger and john. his boyfriends, his family.

_because you don't know _

the day they all got together was without freddie, the day he left. brian showed up to a sad roger and john and offered them more hugs than they could give eachother, cause what else were you supposed to do when two of the people you’ve loved for years are crying helplessly?

_ what it means to me _

brian had been the one to kiss both of their cheeks once it got dark. that initiated a long conversation about love, them finding out they all loved eachother plus freddie. they loved eachother, and that was enough for them for now.

-

_love of my life, don't leave me_

‘roger the slut’ was not the slut everyone thought he was. he only truly loved three people; and one of them were gone. and gone for good. he remembers the day they recorded love of my life, and realized he had three loves of his life.

_you've taken my love _

once the three boys all started ‘dating’ (and by that they meant kisses and kisses and the occasional sexy time) roger was happier than ever. he still had this sadness inside of him, they all did. freddie mercury was still gone, and while they were pissed at him, they still loved him.

_ you now desert me _

the day they all told freddie they loved him was three days before live aid. freddie, who’d loved them since the band was still ‘smile’, had reciprocated the feelings. they all felt whole. they had eachother. nothing could take that away.

right?

-

_love of my life, can't you see?_

freddie’s funeral was the hardest for the three boys. they cried endlessly, getting hugs from everyone who showed up to the funeral. everyone knew how close they were, but not that they had all been together. and that hurt even more, having to speak infront of everyone, about their love for freddie without giving anything away.

_ bring it back, bring it back _

after everyone left the funeral, it was just john, brian, and roger. just them.

_don't take it away from me _

they all missed freddie.

_because you don't know _

they couldnt have him. never again.

_what it means to me _

but they had eachother. that was enough.

-

_ you will remember _

“hey john. how have you been, lover.”

_when this is blown over _

“i’ve been fine. whats with the call?”

_and everything's all by the way_

“we’re making a biopic. a movie, about freddie. about us.”

_ when I grow older_

“does this mean i get to talk about roger hiding in a cupboard to get the b side of borhap-“

“im here too, you know.”

_i will be there at your side _

“pretty much. now go to your door, you old swine.”

_to remind you how i still love you _

“deaky.” john’s eyes teared up at the sight of his (ex? he wasnt sure, they were so old) boyfriends. “come with us, help us with the movie.”

_ i still love you. _

-

_back, hurry back _

the movie came out.

_ please, bring it back home to me _

john cried. roger cried. brian cried. they embraced eachother, feeling like something was missing. of course there was. freddie.

_because you don't know _

they lost freddie all those years ago.

_ what it means to me _

and they couldnt get him back.

_love of my life _

no matter what,

_ love of my life _

they had eachother.


End file.
